zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese Command Center
Introduction The Chinese Command Center is the HQ building for all China factions. It is the most important structure to be found in a Chinese base. Overview Along with the Dozer, the Command Center is the first building to appear on the map at the start of the game. Just like its American counterpart, the Chinese Command Center can produce dozers, upgrade itself with security measures such as land mines and it controls the General's Powers. It can also upgrade the dozers with Pneumocushion. This upgrade allows the dozers to become amphibious, which can be an advantage if the player quickly wants to build structures in a location that would be difficult to access otherwise. Besides, since it is the most important structure for a Chinese faction, it cannot be captured by the enemy, he/she will need to capture one of your dozers to have access to your arsenal. But be careful, you can only have one Command Center at a time so if it gets destroyed, be sure to have at least one dozer left to build another one, otherwise all will be lost for you. Furthermore, you need to upgrade the building with a radar in order to see the mini-map. Assessment Pros: * Cannot be captured. * Produces construction units. * Can upgrade itself with land mines. * Controls the General's Powers. * Can upgrade the dozers with Pneumocushion, they will then become amphibious. Cons: * There can be only one Command Center at a time. * The player will lose the game if it is destroyed and there are no dozers left to build another one. * Needs to upgrade itself with a radar to unlock the mini-map. * Can be infiltrated by Saboteurs. Trivia * The Command Centers of the individual Chinese generals are only differentiated by a symbol printed on the ground as well as a personified decoration. * The true reason behind the Command Center's capturing immunity is because of a bug in which a player cannot use special powers until the centre is destroyed if he/she captures it. It is unfixable due to engine limitations so the developers took out the option to avoid the bug from happening. However, lore wise, we can assume that the Command Center has various encryption protocols, identification technologies and "kill switches" to avoid enemies from using the technology and equipment against the faction that owns it. However, the GLA Factory can be captured, which acts as a de facto Command Center. However, the Command Truck, which holds all of the GLA's support powers, cannot be built from a captured factory. Gallery Flame HQ.png|Flame Command Center Flame HQ Mines.png|Flame Command Center upgraded with a Radar and Land Mines Infantry HQ.png|Infantry Command Center Infantry HQ Mines.png|Infantry Command Center upgraded with a Radar and Land Mines Nuke HQ.png|Nuke Command Center Nuke HQ with Mines.png|Nuke Command Center upgraded with a Radar and Land Mines Tank HQ.png|Tank Command Center Tank HQ with mines.png|Tank Command Center upgraded with a Radar and Land Mines Category:China Arsenals Category:China Structures Category:Head Quarters